The present disclosure relates to a bus bar assembly and more particularly, to a laminated bus bar assembly.
Laminated bus bars of the type hereinafter described are used extensively in electronic devices where it is desirable to distribute power and ground to numerous points. The laminated bus bars generally exhibit high capacitance and low inductance. Typically these bars comprise one or more elongated, flat conductors, each having a plurality of spaced, integral lugs or terminals projecting from one or both longitudinal edges thereof. The conductors are laminated between layers of dielectric insulating material, the marginal edges of which project slightly beyond, and are sealed around the outer edges of the conductors. The conductors usually are similar in configuration, although in many instances the terminals on adjacent conductors are spaced differently so as to be laterally offset from each other in the assembly, thereby minimizing the possibility of accidental shorting between conductors. The laminated bus bar may further include non-conductive outer covers for sandwiching the alternating conductors and dielectric layers.
Each conductor in the laminated bus bar assembly is a relatively thin metallic conductive material, e.g., copper (which may also be plated with a protective metal such as tin, nickel and the like) whereas each dielectric layer comprises a solid, nonporous, insulating material such as a polyester film. The conductive layers, dielectric layers, and non-conductive covers are assembled and laminated together.
Partial discharges as well as electrical failures can occur during the use of laminated bus bar assemblies. For example, exposing the laminated bus bar assembly to excessive vibration or heat changes can cause delamination to occur between layers. Delamination is undesirable and can lead to creepage effects, which in turn can cause partial discharges.
Electrical failures and partial discharges are not desired in laminated bus bar assemblies. It is desirable to have a laminated bus bar assembly that prevents electrical failures in the bus bar as well as minimizes the amount of voltage leakage attributable to partial discharges. Reducing electrical failures and partial discharges provide a significant commercial advantage.